Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in addition to PCs (Personal Computer), terminal devices in which a Wi-Fi function is equipped such as cellular phones, digital cameras, and printers have spread.
On the other hand, Bluetooth Low Energy (hereinafter BLE), which is capable of communication by lower power consumption compared to Wi-Fi, Bluetooth (registered trademark) version 3.0 and below, and the like, is standardized as one part of a Bluetooth 4.0 specification. In recent years, terminal devices such as smart phones supporting a BLE communication function have spread, and there also exist devices (such as a wristwatch for example) that communicate with smart phones using BLE.
Also, a technique of causing the power consumption of a Wi-Fi communication overall to be reduced by control or notification of an activation/termination of Wi-Fi communication using a communication unit which performs low power consumption communication such as BLE, is known.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-306201, an ad hoc connection wireless communication system that puts a data communication unit into an inactive state except for during a communication processing interval, in which processing necessary for data communication is performed, using a low-power communication unit capable of wireless communication with another information processing apparatus at a lower power consumption than the data communication unit is disclosed.
However, there is a problem in the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-306201 in that if a service provision-side communication apparatus provides a service via a Wi-Fi communication function, it is unknown when a usage request for the service will occur, and therefore it is necessary for the communication apparatus to cause the Wi-Fi communication function to be activated continuously, and a great amount power is consumed.
The present invention is something conceived in view of the foregoing problem, and provides a technique for reducing power consumption in accordance with communication processing in a communication apparatus.